Surprise
by AnimeaObsessed
Summary: Ignis has been a bit off, and once Gladio finds out why, he can't resist the chance to help.


Surprise

"Hey Gladio, is Ignis alright?" Reluctantly, the large man lowered his book and looked up at the blond who had questioned him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Prompto and Noctis just stared for a moment before one of them spoke up.

"He's been twitchy all day. It's not like him," Noctis said, crossing his arms. "You two are together, we thought you would know." Gladio simply shrugged.

"That ain't official and you know it, Noct. We slept together once, because we were drunk," he said, closing his book and setting it down. "And anyway, I don't know what's going on. I didn't think it was my business." Both Prompto and Noctis exchanged a look and then looked back at Gladio, frowning.

"Would you check on him at least?" Noctis asked. "He just ran into your hotel room like he was ashamed of something. It worries me." Gladio sighed by nodded.

"Alright, alright," he said, getting himself up off the stool he was sitting on and started back towards the room he was sharing with Ignis, surprised to find the door was unlocked based on what Noctis had told him.

Still, he swung the door open and stepped inside, closing it behind himself as he did so, locking the door just in case. To his surprise, Ignis was standing in the corner of the room, with his back to the door, something Gladio found extremely odd.

"Iggy?" he called out cautiously, noting the way said man jumped at the mention of his name. "You okay over there?" It was quiet for a moment before Ignis spoke up, his voice uneven.

"I-I'm fine, Gladio," he choked out, seeming to square his shoulders and shrink further into the corner at the same time. Gladio frowned, more worried now, seeing as Ignis' behavior was really… Odd.

"Alright, going to come right out and say it," Gladio said, walking over to Ignis with purpose. "I don't believe you." He put his hand on Ignis' shoulder just as Ignis began to speak again.

"Gladio I'm-!" Ignis cut off as Gladio spun him around, his face immediately flushing a deeper red than he already was.

Gladio's eyes widened as he took in the sight before him; a flushed face Ignis, desperately trying to cover himself, as he had been attempting to- Well, Gladio could only assume, based on how hard and erect the poor man was- alleviate his situation.

A slow smirk spread onto Gladio's face as he caught Ignis' hand to stop him from trying to hide. Ignis barely managed to stammer out some sort of incoherent speech before Gladio pushed Ignis back against the wall and pinned the wrist he held above it.

"I see you have a little problem there," Gladio whispered, his voice low and husky, though Ignis could clearly hear his amusement. "Want some help with that?"

"I… I am quite fine on my own!" Ignis choked out, trembling from both embarrassment and need. Gladio chuckled softly, smirking wider when Ignis used his free hand to give Gladio's chest a weak push.

"Mmhmm, I'm sure you are," he murmured, moving his lips closer Ignis' ear, lowering his voice a bit. "But I'm also sure you'd rather have me do it." Another tremor worked its way through Ignis' body, and he bit his lip as he gave a frustrated grunt.

"Gladio, I swear, I-" His protests were cut off as Gladio reached down and took Ignis' dick into his hand, rubbing his thumb along the back slowly and deliberately. The sensation turned the rest of his words into a soft moan, his head leaning back as his eyes rolled back then slipped closed. "Fuck…" Gladio's resulting chuckled spoke volumes.

"That's what I thought," he whispered haughtily, before he lowered his head just a little to place hot kisses along Ignis' neck, the younger man unable to consciously resist any longer. He cracked his eyes open to glance at Gladio's face, but immediately snapped them shut again when the taller of the two found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck and started sucking lightly on it.

That coupled with Gladio's slow strokes along his dick, he knew there was no way he could make him stop now. The sensations racing through his body were just too addicting. Instead, he reached up and put his free hand on Gladio's shoulder, gripping the man's shirt in an effort to stay on his feet.

Noticing the clinging hand on his shoulder, Gladio chuckled, marveling in how undone Ignis had become in just a few minutes. He was almost impressed with himself for it but kept his focus on the task at hand.

It didn't take long, however, for Ignis to become frustrated with Gladio's slow pace and he groaned to show his displeasure.

"G-Gladio," he croaked out. "F-Faster," he demanded, opening his eyes just enough to glare lightly at the taller man. Gladio chuckled, drawing a loud moan from Ignis as he did as he was asked.

"That better?" he whispered in Ignis' ear. The younger of the two nodded, his second hand gripping Gladio's other shoulder as the larger man released it to undo the front of his shirt. Already, Ignis had dripped precum onto Gladio's hand, and Gladio knew it was only a matter of time before Ignis was ready to burst.

In the meantime, he took his now free hand, and ran it along Ignis' now bare chest, admiring the smoothness and softness of his skin. His touch elicited several moans from Ignis, whose glasses had slipped down his nose and were close to falling off. Gladio reached up and snatched them off his face and tossed them into a near by chair, before returning his attention Ignis.

Gladio watched Ignis' face for a few, enjoying the way it twisted and contorted based on how he moved his hand, and how he touched him. He chuckled softy, lifting his head to whisper in Ignis' ear again.

"You're really pretty like this, you know that?" Gladio whispered, enjoying the shudder that rocked through Ignis. The only bad thing about this situation was that now Gladio himself was getting extremely aroused.

For the moment, he went back to trailing kisses along Ignis' neck and sucking on some of the more sensitive areas of his skin to distract himself.

"F-Faster…" Ignis whispered again, his fingers tightening on Gladio's shirt. Gladio let out a soft grunt, but once again, did as Ignis asked, and it wasn't long before he realized that Ignis' moans and mewlings meant he was right on the verge. "Haaaa… Hnnn… G-Gladio, I… ahhhh…"

"Go on," Gladio prompted, moving back up to Ignis' ear. "Cum for me." Ignis couldn't help but let out a whine, gripping the shirt tight in his fists as he hit his climax hard.

"Agh, Gladio…!" He moaned, his seed shooting up onto his chest as Gladio worked him through it. He let his head sag as the last of the high faded, breathing heavy and still flushed.

"That was really fucking hot, Iggy," Gladio whispered, his voice still hot and husky. Ignis lifted his head to look Gladio in the eyes curiously, unable to resist the urge to smirk. A smirk that quickly melted into a look of surprise as Gladio continued speaking. "And unfortunately for you, it made me really horny too."

Ignis managed a breathless laugh, smirking once again after his brain processed Gladio's words. "Is that so?" He met Gladio's hot and heavy gaze and held it as steady as he could. "I take it you require my assistance with it, since you so _kindly_ provided yours to me?" Gladio let out a chuckle, pressing his forehead against Ignis'.

"Actually, if you didn't mind, I planned on _fucking_ you silly," Gladio growled, the tone of his voice sending shivers down Ignis' spine, despite how recently he had gotten off.

"For Astrals' sake, Gladio," Ignis breathed, tilting his head again as Gladio decided to trail more hot kisses along his neck.

"Is that a yes?" Gladio asked, pausing a moment so he could speak and wait for Ignis' answer.

"Do you honestly think I could tell you no after what you just did for me?" he asked incredulously. Gladio's face lit up in a grin, as captured Ignis' lips in a hot and hungry kiss. A little hum sounded in Iggy's throat as his arms shifted to wrap around Gladio's shoulders instead of white knuckling his shirt.

As their little make-out session continued, Ignis felt Gladio push his pants and underwear down the rest of the way before undoing his own jeans. As the younger of the two broke the kiss to catch his breath, Gladio lifted Ignis' leg up around his hip, while his hands easily cupped the smaller man's ass.

"Gladio, what are you-Ah, fuck!" He cried out in surprised when Gladio lifted him off the floor. He scrambled to get a good hold on the larger man, wrapping his bare legs around him and his arms tighter around his shoulders. Gladio laughed softly as he pushed Ignis back enough to brace his back against the wall.

"Didn't expect that, didja?" Gladio teased him, reveling in the blush that reclaimed Ignis' cheeks. In the same moment, Ignis could feel Gladio's dick rubbing up against his ass, harder and hotter than he had expected. It prompted a little groan from Ignis, and he had a hard time leveling his slight glare at Gladio.

"You could have _warned_ me!" he hissed, causing Gladio to laugh.

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been as fun," the larger man said, smirking wide. Ignis shook his head, but kissed Gladio again anyhow, smirking proudly as he nibbled on the shield's lip, causing the man to groan.

"I hope you're ready for this," Gladio growled roughly, shifting himself just a bit. Ignis raised an eyebrow.

"Ready for- Aggghhhh…" His words once again shifted into a moan as Gladio took the opportunity to shove inside him hard. A few tears stung at his eyes at the pain, but Gladio quickly started kissing his neck and chest again to distract him as he tried to focus on breathing.

"You okay now?" he whispered softly after a few moments, pulling his head back to look into Ignis' eyes. The smaller of the two was breathing raggedly but nodded.

"Yes. Go," he said, much to Gladio's delight. He started thrusting, not bothering to go slow as he used the wall for added support. He quickly had Ignis moaning, his head leaned back against the wall.

"Damn, you' re still really fucking tight," Gladio grunted, having to brace a hand on the wall to keep up his pace.

"That's not… Something I can control," Ignis muttered in embarrassment. Gladio chuckled.

"Maybe not, but it's _fucking hot_ ," Gladio growled, sending shivers down Ignis spine that made his body heat up and crackle with a sort of electricity.

Surprisingly to both of them, as Gladio continued to drill into Ignis hard, Ignis found himself erect again, once again dripping precum down his torso. It caused Gladio to laugh a bit, and Ignis himself to turn red again.

"Damn Iggy, you just can't get enough of me, can ya?" Gladio teased, laughing more at Ignis' frustrated growl.

"If you weren't fucking me right now, I would punch you," Ignis said, lifting one of his hands to pull at Gladio's hair. The larger man laughed softly again but leaned his head closer to the younger man's ear.

"That's okay," he whispered, his tone sultry. "I don't mind makin' you cum and yell my name again." It was enough to make Ignis blush deeper and groan, his groan getting louder as Gladio leaned his head downward and captured one if Iggy's nipples in his mouth.

He sucked on it roughly, leaving a small ring around it when he let go, smirking proudly at Ignis' desperate whine. "G-Gladio…"

"What? You want somethin'?" Gladio teased, nibbling lightly at Ignis' ear. Ignis groaned again, squeezing Gladio with his legs. " _Beg_ me for it."

"G-Gladio, you asshole," he groaned, moaning as Gladio started going harder. Gladio chuckled softly.

"I can't help me if you don't beg," he whispered, drawing his tongue along Ignis' throat. Ignis moaned again, trying to formulate words as Gladio continued to slam into him.

"T-Touch me… Please…" He moaned, finally giving into Gladio's request. Gladio flashed a wicked grin.

"No," he said with a growl. "You do it." Ignis' eyes widened, and he looked up into Gladio's eyes.

"W-What?" he choked out, his eyes going wider at Gladio's grin.

"I want to see _you_ touch yourself," he said, kissing along Ignis' jawline again. "You only need one hand, and I promise I won't let you fall." Ignis let out a groan, his eyes rolling back a bit.

"I… I can't… I can't focus with you… Ungh…" Gladio smirked as he had taken on hand off the wall to pinch Ignis' other nipple, distracting him a bit again.

"You're going to have to if you wanna cum again," Gladio murmured, placing his hand back on the wall as Ignis let out a frustrated whine.

"P-Promise you won't drop me?" Ignis whispered, looking up at Gladio worriedly.

"I promise, Iggy," he assured, kissing Ignis' neck again. The younger man took a steadying breath before removing one of his arms from around Gladio's neck and brought his hand to his dick to begin jacking himself off. Gladio smirked wide, watching the pure ecstasy that spread over Ignis' features.

"Gods you're so fucking hot," he groaned in Ignis' ear, as he started to realize how close he was. "I literally feel like I'm about to lose it." Ignis groaned, moving his own hand faster as Gladio's thrusts started to become more uneven with the rise of his impending climax.

"Don't you dare cum without me," Ignis growled, finding it easier to get back to the verge with his added sensitivity.

"You better hurry then," Gladio muttered. "B-Because I'm about to, ergh…" He had to stop speaking the fire inside of him started to burst. "Fuck, Iggy, I'm-" Luckily, Ignis had caught up to him, and squeezed him tighter.

"G-Gladio… I-" Miraculously, they both came at the same time, Ignis' seed splattering all over he and Gladio's chests while Gladio's shot hard inside of Ignis, causing a low moan to tumble from Ignis' throat, before he sagged against a panting Gladio.

"Holy fuck…" Gladio whispered, staying still where he was, still holding Ignis, and still inside him. Ignis gave a slight nod of agreement, breathing heavy as Gladio looked up at him, his expression now softer than it had been just seconds before.

"I know," Ignis managed to whisper back, before Gladio lifted his head a little more to kiss Ignis tenderly, as if he hadn't just fucked him into the wall.

"I… Think I'm in love with you," Gladio whispered when the kiss broke. "I know this is probably a shit way to say it but…" Ignis only chuckled softly, shaking his head the tiniest bit.

"Do not worry about that," Ignis assured him, unable to help the soft smile that graced his lips. "Because I love you much the same." A slow, relieved grin found its way onto Gladio's face, before he kissed Ignis again, this time slower and more meaningfully.

At least until there was a loud pounding on the door. "Gladio! Ignis! Are you two okay in there?!" Noct's voice came through the door, startling the two out of their kiss. They exchanged a look of fear for a moment before Gladio rolled his eyes.

"Go to bed! We're fine!" Gladio called back, not bothering to set Ignis down yet.

"You better not be having sex in there, or I'll kick your asses in the morning!" Noctis called in before they heard him retreat. Gladio chuckled and shook his head before looking back at Ignis, who now seemed amused. After a moment, the shield donned a joking look as he looked back up at Ignis again.

"In that case, you wanna go another round?"


End file.
